moonlight scrapbook
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: just oneshots and other short things
1. halloween 2008

**ok, my first moonlight fic. sorry it's the scrapbook, but I don't post oneshots as seperate stories. i will write a moonlight fic soon, i have the idea already, i just need to write it. and this is for halloween! happy halloween everybody!**

**_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
(I know you're still there)_**

She wasn't the type of girl who was afraid most of the time. She didn't even screamed when she was kidnapped. But still something haunted her. Sometimes when she slept, she could hear someone whispering to her, telling her things she didn't understood. She didn't even knew why she was still here. There was nothing left here for her. But something kept her here. Maybe it was the words, maybe she wanted to know what they ment. Those words were her whole life. And she felt someone staring at her, she knew that he was still there in her dreams. Her saviour.  
_**  
Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down**_

he watched her, he wanted her, that she knew. She was pulled more to the dark side of things by him. She feared him and loved him at the same time. What was it with that man that she didn't knew what to do? It pulled her down, drowned all her senses and left her with nothing but those feelings. She knew she had to fight, she wouldn't let him pull her down, she needed to focus for her job  
_**  
Haunting you, I can smell you alive  
Your heart pounding in my head.**_

she started to search for him. Somehow she knew he was still alive. She could feel his heart pounding. She searched around and finally found him. Or, at least, she thought she found him. But she was wrong.  
_**  
Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me  
Watching me..**_

she still felt as if she was watched. She still felt like he wanted her. And he pulled her down even more, until she couldn't get any further. He had saved her that night, but he had started her end by doing it too. All she could think of was how he saved her. Something about it didn't felt right. And she still felt like he watched over her.  
_**  
Watching me, haunting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down**_

And then, on one night, he showed up at a crime scene she was filming. He watched her, she felt like he haunted her all those years. And even through years had passed, he still looked the same. She talked to him and then, suddenly, he was gone. After a few days she discovered why he still looked the same. She feared him and loved him at the same time. She wouldn't let him pull her down, but she couldn't stop it. He pulled her down.

Down into a world of vampires


	2. Too Far Away

**ok, second chap and third day of my 'crazy days of posting. my brothers birthday party was today and I didn't really have the time to type up any of the stories i've written on paper and this was the best story i had on my com. yeah, i know, sounds pretty lame. and I hope mick doesn't sound like a pervert, but I'm no vampire, so I don't know how it is to see people age around you while you stay the same. R&R, hope you like it!**

**_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_****_  
_**It had all started then, when his ex-wife came to him with an abducted child. She had been a mistake, he never should have married her. Before he married her, he always thought about how it would feel when his life ended, like every breath he took was his last. The woman had never been good for him. Bringing him the child was her only good deed.

**_I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
for far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
if I don't see you anymore_**

One look in her eyes and he was lost. Of course, then he thought it just was the last of his humanity, that he wanted to protect her because he wanted to take her back to her parents. He killed his ex by letting her behind in a burning apartment and carried the child to safety.

**_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_**

A few years later he started to think about seeing her again. She had done something to him, only he couldn't figure out what. The night he killed Coraline, some part of her still lived with the girl he saved. The girl had seen her die, like he did.

**_I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
for far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming  
you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
if I don't see you anymore_**

Then the dreams started. He would dream the girl was older, that she loved him. He realized he had loved her all along and that being a vampire was just a way to get them together. That it somehow was meant to be for them to be together, that Coraline just had been a small part of their destiny.

**_So far away, far away  
far away for far too long  
So far away, far away  
far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_**

Then, one night, a person got murdered and it looked like it was a vampire murder. There was a girl filming the scene for some internet news show. And then he got a good look at her eyes. It was just for one second, but he immediately knew it was her. She was even more beautiful than in his dreams.

**_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_**

She came to him, talked to him, but suddenly he ran. Sure she had recognized him, but he knew she didn't loved him like he did. She was a human, he a vampire and if she even knew who he was, she would surely run away. He just needed to hear her say she loved him, needed her to stay, but he was sure she wouldn't say that.

**_I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore,  
Believe it,  
Hold on to me and never let me go._**

But then she found out who he was. A vampire. A vampire who saved her. And he told her pieces of his past, one at a time. But he knew she didn't loved him, she had a boyfriend who she loved. But she came with him on a night that was supposed to be special for the both of them, and he got a little hope back.

**_Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore,  
Believe it,  
Hold on to me and never let me go_**

And then things followed each other quickly. Her boyfriend died. His ex, who apparently survived, came back. He thought he could have a grandson, who now was twice the age he was turned. And she was there with him, she supported him all the way. But then a vampire killed someone after sleeping with the guy, and they agreed together it was time for this to end.

**_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go_**

But he couldn't. He had walked back into her apartment and kissed her like his life depended on it. He had told her he just wanted to love her, that it didn't matter to him if she became a vampire of not. He loved her, she loved him and that was all that mattered.

He just wanted to be hold, to have one last piece of humanity.


End file.
